


[Vid] Hurricane

by saezutte



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezutte/pseuds/saezutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the inner workings of [Steve and Bucky's] mind[s] / So dark and foul I can't disguise [their dramatic lives as a superhero and a super assassin respectively] / can't disguise</p><p>Fanvid to CHVRCHES remix of MS MR's Hurricane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to epaulettes for taking a look and offering suggestions and encouragement!

**Song** : Hurricane ([lyrics here](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107859441884/))

**Artist** : [MS MR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sj684zcmzw&feature=kp), remix by [CHVRCHES](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDgEglMcFTNpDbGEeQcummw)

**Fandom** : Captain America / MCU

**Pairing** : Steve/Bucky

**Vid by** : [saezutte](http://saezutte.tumblr.com) (Caitlin) ([Rebloggable tumblr post here](http://saezutte.tumblr.com/post/88490617495/hurricane-steve-bucky-fanvid-song-by-ms-mr))

**Summary** : Steve and Bucky’s lives have gotten way out of hand, there’s no better way to say it. 

**Warnings** : There’s nothing in here that’s not in the movies, but I use a clip of Bucky after he lost his arm from his flashbacks, so mild gore warning for that.

**PASSWORD** : lostintheblue 

 

[Hurricane (Steve/Bucky, MCU)](http://vimeo.com/97951219) from [saezutte](http://vimeo.com/saezutte) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Download link](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/fzvocktr5erm05i/hurricanevers02.m4v) (MF) (Can also download through Vimeo)

(I recommend clicking through to vimeo and watching fullscreen)  

** Additional notes **

Behind this vid were a few impulses: 

  1. I’ve been meaning to try making a fanvid since I started doing short video projects for a class last semester. This is my first fanvid and my …fourth? editing project so far, so go easy on me. ;)  
  2. I had the idea and a rough outline came to me pretty quickly walking on the boardwalk one day. I liked the lyrics for Steve/Bucky and went with the remix because I prefer listening to upbeat songs, I prefer vids to faster songs, and it gave me a lot of musical cues I could match or ignore as I saw fit. 
  3. Most importantly, I’ve been resisting Steve/Bucky as not “my type” of pairing, but it’s been so prominent in my fandom circles that I felt a bit left out. After reading some really excellent fic, I decided to go ahead with the vid to try to work out for myself what the deal was with Steve/Bucky —am I into it, how do I think it works, can I add it to my shipping repertoire? And now I’ve incepted myself into Steve/Bucky fandom, thank you to everyone in advance for not saying “I told you so” even though literally everyone told me so. 



Sorry about the dinginess of the video—maybe I will redo it when CATWS comes out on DVD/Bluray?

I’d love constructive criticism, but I would prefer to receive it privately; if you have something, please send it via private message (on tumblr or wherever) or let me know in a comment and I’ll give you my email. 

  


End file.
